See You Soon
by Varriel
Summary: One shot- While Anora is right at home bickering with nobles over tax, troops, land and generally enjoying displaying her impressive political prowess, Alistair feels the pressure like never before without his companions to support him. So sometimes its nice to just sit and chat with someone he can trust. Semi-drabble.


_Ahh.. starting up some drabbl-y things... Most of these will be prompts from Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr... Its not much, just something I typed up on a whim during the wee hours of yesterday morning._

* * *

Summer in Denerim had never been so fair, at least, not as anyone had remembered in recent years. The weather had been mysteriously mild, dry but not overly so, and never too warm. Alistair liked to think it was the Maker's little way of giving Ferelden time to recover from the Blight...

It seemed so far off now, the months he had spent traveling across the country, compiling an army with the help of nothing but some ancient treaties and a strange, motley group of friends and strangers. It seemed almost like another life when he thought on it all, back to the days when he was just plain old Alistair, and not some foppish figurehead for the country.

He sighed, reclining back onto the thick garden grass. He spent too much time here, Anora would say, but he found comfort and peace within the walls of rose bushes and beds of coloured blooms. She found peace in the court, showing up all of the male nobles that sneered at a Queen who was more than just a pretty figure head.

"It's really quite funny, the looks they give her. They'll proposition her about some outlandish new scrap of _"law"_ they consider important because it'll line their pockets with a few more coins and she will tell everyone one of them to basically take it and stuff it up their brainless arse! The way they glower- oh I_ shudder_ at the thought. Seems Ferelden is still not used to having her around. Funny, considering she was most of the brains behind Cailan's rule."

Alistair chuckled as a breeze rolled through the towering Oak overhead. Somewhere the song of wild birds echoed lightly in the afternoon warmth and his smile remained, warm and soft, and utterly relaxed.

"She's impressive, most definitely. But sometimes it'd be nice to see her just... relax, you know? Let her hair down. Like you used to say, she's got to learn how to have fun before she snaps..."

He laced his hands beneath his head, watching small tufts of cloud roll along the deep blue skies.

"I think you'd be best friends though, you know? I know, I say that all the time but I think it's the truth- She's like you, ridiculously headstrong but in a frighteningly smart way that makes whoever they're against look like an utter _moron_- Add Morrigan in the mix and you could all be like.. scary, snarky little sisters." At this he openly laughed to the garden, gaining the attention of the only presence beside himself.

"Right, Bane?" He scrubbed the great war hound's ears and it flopped beside him with a 'woof' of approval.

"See? Even Bane thinks so. Ah, the three of you would set Ferelden straight with disapproving looks alone- I swear. Although you'd have to teach Morrigan and Anora the concept of _fun_. Maker knows they could both use it."

Humming in thought he closed his eyes, absently patting the great furry beast beside him, somewhere finding that he missed Morrigan, no matter how much he argued otherwise. Coming out to the gardens to talk like this was the one thing that seemed to ease his nerves after everyone had parted. He still hadn't become used to the wight of a crown, not by a long shot, but he was trying. Having someplace he could run to when everything seemed too much was the single thing keeping him from running off to what few wardens were left in Amaranthine.

"Right.. it won't be to long until I've got to head off to Amaranthine. You know, to check up on our new _Commander of the Grey_. From what I've heard he's a paragon of some sort... Some sort of war hero turned Grey Warden..."

Bane snorted beside him, looking all to comfy sprawled out in the shade.

"Don't worry, you'll be coming too."

He could swear the great hound smiled.

"Alistair, _there_ you are."

He held back the urge to groan and roll his yes as Anora came around the garden path, narrowly avoiding the untrimmed rose bush.

"Fergus Cousland has arrived. He wanted to discuss something with you but won't say what, specifically..." Sitting up with a sigh he nodded and Anora took her leave, but not before giving him that subtle disapproving glower at having escaped to the gardens yet again. Bane took off toward the castle at Fergus' name, leaving him alone again.

"Well," he stood with a creaking stretch and a weary sigh, "I guess that's my cue. I'll tell Fergus to stop by, alright?"

Smiling he crouched down and touched two fingers to his lips before pressing them to the polished stone before him, the Cousland coat of arms carved into the smooth surface, her name below it in clear, delicate lettering.

"I'll see you soon, love. Don't have too much fun without me, alright?"

* * *

**_Prompt - Person A has been dead a while but Person B visits their grave frequently. they talk to them casually about their days and leave each time saying "See you soon."_**


End file.
